dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Janemba (Super)
Janemba (God Janemba, Ultimate Janemba, Janemba II) is the second incarnation of the fusion demon seen in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. This version of Janemba has no recollection of the events from the movie, but instead, carries the same evil entities which caused him to place the universe in jeopardy. The almighty incarnation is a million times stronger than the one seen previously. He was created naturally by the essence of negative energy stored in the galaxy. This amount of negative energy was colliding for years before finally creating a new life. Ingredients Janemba has an infamous list of villains that he's was created from: * Frieza (Twice) - Golden and Normal (20%) * Cell (Twice) - Semi-Perfect and Super-Perfect (20%) * Majin Buu - Kid Buu (20%) * Movie Villains - Cooler, Bojack, Janemba (First Version), Broly (20%) * Other Dark Forces (20%) With these essences combined, Janemba was granted powers similar to a God. Janemba can gain more power through collecting Negative Energy from evil forces. Janemba in his first appearance was stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. Appearances * Dragon Ball Super - Evil Essence Arc - Sub-Antagonist, becomes the main Antagonist at the end of the Arc. * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Dokkan Battle: Incarnation of Terror: God Janemba - SSR * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 DLC: Evil Essence Pack * Dragon Ball Super (Video Game) * Dragon Ball Talk (2017): (Mentioned) Death God Janemba served a frightening role in his arc. Being the weapon used for mass destruction by the mind-controlling spawn Nebula. He began gaining power capable of wiping out gods. His combined essences of Majin Buu and Cell prevented him from dying, and it took the power from the Purity Scroll to defeat him. Goku and Vegeta was told to fuse using the Potara Earrings by Beerus, otherwise Beerus would annihilate Earth. Being forced, the Saiyan's finally agree, transforming them into Vegito. Vegito was the only mortal being strong enough to withstand Janemba's power, aswell as sense it (fusion aura). Vegito collided with Janemba, as the two fought effortlessly against each other, with Vegito waiting for a clear opening. Whis commanded Beerus, Piccolo, Gohan, Gotenks and Future Trunks to launch their most powerful ki blasts at Janemba's opening whilst Vegito sliced into them. Janemba starts to defeat Vegito, and Vegito has no choice but to risk further transformation (which could lead to death). Vegito fails this attempt and is critically injured whilst Janemba continues to batter him. Beerus interrupts the fight and bides him some time. Beerus is saved from extinction, by Whis. Whis reminds Beerus that he cannot interrupt in battle (a new law enforced by Zeno). Vegito is healed by Dende and continues to fight. Though, he finally comes to the conclusion that he can power up Goku's Kaioken. Vegito launches a kaioken attack and begins to fight on par with Janemba once again. Vegito finally transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue whilst in Kaioken, activating the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10 ability. This form with the Final Kamehameha, fractures Janemba allowing the ki blasts to keep the injury open, so Vegito could place the Purity Scroll. Janemba resists the scroll, and infact absorbs most of the power from it. Janemba (now enforced with the Purity Scroll) kills Vegito. Although he is shortly resurrected by King Yemma. Finally, Whis and Beerus decides to collect the Super Dragon Balls (which are now in-possession of Champa). Upon arriving, Champa at first refuses to hand them over. Beerus then reminds Champa that he owes him one for restoring his Earth in Universe Six. Champa finally agrees to hand them over. Whilst this is happening, Goku and Vegeta (unfused by King Yemma) decide to fuse using the Fusion Dance. Upon perfecting this, they return to a destroyed Earth. Vegeta tells Goku that he cannot sense the life of Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo or the others. Goku becomes furious. He tells Vegeta to grab onto his shoulder and Goku uses instant transmission. The two arrive on a planet with Janemba. The two instantly perform the fusion dance and become Gogeta. Janemba is confused but remembers the aura of Gogeta. Janemba begins to dominate Gogeta again, but this time, Gogeta attempts to power up, and this time, succeeds. Gogeta becomes a more powerful version of the Super Saiyan Blue. They call it Super Saiyan Blue II. Although Janemba still seems to be a lot stronger. Whis and Beerus arrive back with the Super Dragon Balls. They summon the Dragon and with the wish, they decide to grant Gogeta the power to defeat him, turning Gogeta into a Dragon Warrior. Gogeta uses a new technique known as the Dragon Incarnation which absolutely destroys Janemba.